Tissue samples can be examined in a laboratory to determine the presence of a pathological disorder. Often, the samples must be obtained from deep within the body using a medical sampling instrument that is introduced beneath the skin. For example, to diagnose heart transplant rejection, a catheter with a jaw-like cutter at its end is delivered through an artery or vein into the heart where it can bite a sample from the internal heart wall.